Harvest Moon: A Summer Night
by Rokkuken
Summary: One shot romantic piece between Jack and Karen. Rated M for mature and sexual themes.Reviews and critique welcomed.


**This is my first attempt at a M rated story. Please be cautioned that this story entails Mature and Sexual themes**. **Critique and reviews are welcomed and as always, thank you.  
**

Harvest Moon: Why We Love

"Goodnight Doug, keep the change." spoke Jack as he heaved Karen onto his back.

"Thanks Jack, make sure she gets home all right okay?" replied the elderly man.

Jack nodded and proceeded to the exit of the bar. The muggy summer air engulfed the two as Jack closed the door. Tired from the Tomato Festival earlier that day, the weary boy started on the path to Karen's house. The sound of his boots on the cobblestone road were drowned out by the chirps and whistles of the insects around him.

This had become an occurring chore for Jack since dating Karen. Every time there was a festival or celebration in town, the two would go out drinking. It was always a good time, many of the townsfolk would come in and they'd all have a round of drinks, discuss the day's event and head home. Karen and Jack would usually stay a bit later to spend time together.

Karen fidgeted around, her bust rubbing up against Jack's back. The young farmer couldn't help but blush, having Karen so close to him made him excited. Jack adjusted Karen on his back and turned the corner. Karen moved her head up to Jack's shoulder and spoke into his ear.

"Whe..where..are..we goin.." she whispered

"You got pretty drunk and couldn't walk, so I'm taking you home." replied Jack.

Karen rubbed her head up against Jack's cheek, her skin touching his. "But..I wanted to..to go home with you.."

Jack stopped and the sound of the insects grew louder.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"I'm...sure."

Karen moved her head up to Jack's neck and sank her teeth into him. Jack bent forward in surprise,a tingly feeling shot through his entire body. Karen clamped down even harder and moved her lips and started sucking. Jack couldn't move, his body immobilized by Karen's hickey making.

"Karen..not so rough." moaned Jack as he adjusted his neck

Karen let go of the flesh in her mouth and proceeded to kiss Jack's pulsing neck.

"Can't you at least wait until we get home?" asked Jack turning his head back towards Karen.

The blond haired girl huffed in disappointment as she nuzzled her head into Jack's shoulder. No longer distracted by Karen, Jack started walking down the dirt road leading to his house. Karen's breathing grew heavier and her chest pushed up against Jack.

"Just like a little kid." thought Jack as he stepped onto his farm.

Even though Karen would get very drunk when they were out, she wasn't what you would call an "angry" drunk. Most of the time she was silly and hanging all over Jack, not that he minded it. When Jack had to take her home, she always rode on his back, breathing heavily and pushing up against him. To him, Karen really was a sweet girl, even if she didn't show it to the other townsfolk.

Jack opened the door to his house and light filtered into the yard. Harvest jumped off the bed and ran over to Jack, his tung flailing.

"Quiet boy." whispered Jack as he let the dog out. Jack shut the door closed and placed Karen on the bed, her eyes shut. Carefully, Jack placed the covers over Karen and headed into the kitchen to get some water. He gulped it down and stared out into the yard. Thinking about his life, he wondered what Karen really thought of him. They had been dating for a long time now and Jack had fallen madly in love with her.

At first, Jack wondered why he first started to date Karen. He knew she had been interested in him, maybe that's why he did it. He honestly didn't know and this fact bugged him. But over time Jack learned a great deal about Karen. They both loved the movies, to go out on walks, talk about pretty much anything and everything. Eventually Jack realized he loved Karen, he loved her for everything she stood for. If possible he wanted to spend every moment with her for the rest of his life.

"Love." mumbled Jack as he placed his glass in the sink.

"What about it?" whispered Karen putting her hands on Jack's waist.

Jack's expression was overtook with shock. He wasn't expecting Karen to be getting up anytime soon.

"I thought you were asleep."

Karen moved her head up to Jack's neck and started slowly kissing him.

"Make love to me Jack." spoke Karen gently.

For a moment Jack was floored. The farmer stood there for a moment, getting a grasp on the situation.He had wanted too for so long, and now he as finally able to.He would finally be able to show his love for Karen.Jack turned around and placed Karen onto the bed.Karen slid her hand inside Jack's pants and started rubbing his leg. Jack could feel his breathing growing shallower from the feeling in his chest. His heart started to beat faster, his mind racing.

"Karen.." mumbled Jack. He could slowly feel himself slipping into a blissful state. Jack inched his head up to Karen's and their lips met.The two exchanged a passionate kiss and Jack could see Karen's face was over come with redness.Jack fondled Karen's breast and the young girl let out a moan of ecstasy.Karen reached for Jack's hand in order to help stimulate herself.

"Oh Jack, I love you!" moaned Karen, writhing in pleasure.

The warmth of the two lovers filled the room, adding to the summer's heat.

Jack looked down at Karen and stroked her long hair. Karen pulled Jack closer to her, their moist skin touching.

"Jack, do you love me?" asked Karen

Jack looked at Karen with loving eyes.

"Of course I do, with all my heart." replied Jack

Smiling, Karen moved up and shared a deep kiss with her lover. The two had never slept better in their entire lives.

The End+


End file.
